Annihilator (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 4 (Pilot, Kopilot und 2 Passagiere) | Wert = | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Patriotism and Immigration Authority (NOOSE | Höchstgeschw. = | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = | Getriebe = | Gewicht = | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Annihilator-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Annihilator (dt. Vernichter) ist ein Kampfhubschrauber aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von der Patriotism and Immigration Authority benutzt wird und ab Fahndungslevel 5 mit zwei Scharfschützen an Bord auftaucht. Er wird von der Western Company hergestellt. Der Annihilator basiert auf dem . Die Schnauze hat jedoch ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit der eines Mil-Mi-26. Er ist erstmals im zweiten Trailer, allerdings noch ohne den gelben Streifen, zu sehen. Der Annihilator ist mit vier Gatlings ausgerüstet, die starr nach vorne ausgerichtet sind. Schießt man zu lange ununterbrochen, können die Gatlings in einen Leerlauf geraten und schießen nicht mehr. In den beiden Add-ons The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony sind die Kanonen mit Explosivmunition bestückt. Dieser Hubschrauber ist bei Weitem das schnellste Fahrzeug in GTA IV, deshalb ist er im Mehrspieler auch sehr beliebt. Besteigt man einen Annihilator im Mehrspieler-Modus, erhält man automatisch einen Raketenwerfer mit acht Raketen. Die Liberty City Patriotism and Immigration Authority geht mit dem Annihilator des Öfteren über der Stadt auf Streife, vor allem oft über der East Borough und der Hickey Bridge. Dabei kann es passieren, dass wenn man mit einem Fahndungslevel über die Brücke fährt, der Annihilator die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Fundorte Allgemein # Patrouilliert öfter am Himmel von Liberty City und Alderney (bevorzugt über der East Borough Bridge und der Hickey Bridge; nicht beschaffbar) # Ab einem Fünf-Sterne-Fahndungslevel tauchen zwei, mit Liberty-City-Tactical-Response-Unit-Einheiten besetzte Annihilators am Himmel auf (durch Töten des Piloten beschaffbar) # Durch den Cheat 359-555-0100 GTA IV # Am nördlichen Ende des Francis International Airport, Dukes (nach der Absolvierung der Haupthandlung) Man erhält ein Vier-Sterne-Fahndungslevel durch das Betreten des Rollfelds # Auf dem Dach des Polizeireviers, Lower Easton, Algonquin (nach der Absolvierung der Haupthandlung) # Auf dem Dach des Polizeireviers, East Holland, Algonquin (nach der Absolvierung der Haupthandlung) # Selten auf dem meTV-Gebäude, The Triangle, Algonquin (nach 200 abgeschossenen Tauben, darüber hinaus ist die Spawnwahrscheinlichkeit kurioserweise größer, wenn man den Fensterputzeraufzug nimmt, anstatt mit einem Heli hinzufliegen) # In der Mission The Snow Storm (nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission Three Leaf Clover (nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission Out of Commission ''(mit geschlossener rechter Hecktür) # In der Mission ''A Revenger’s Tragedy ''(mit geschlossener rechter Hecktür) The Lost and Damned # In der Mission ''Get Lost (nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission Shifting Weight (nicht beschaffbar) The Ballad of Gay Tony # In der Mission High Dive (nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission Not so Fast (mit Raketen schießenden Polizisten bestückt; nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission For the Man who has Everything (nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission Frosting on the Cake (nicht beschaffbar) # Während der Mission Caught with your Pants down steht einer auf dem Helipad des Polizeireviers in Lower Easton, Algonquin (um ihn sich zu beschaffen, muss man versuchen, mit dem Heli bei den Landeplätzen der Higgin’s Helicopter Tours zu landen, da man nach dem Scheitern der Mission immer dorthin zurückgesetzt wird) Mehrspieler-Modus # Am dem nördlichen Ende des Francis International Airport, Dukes (drei Stück in GTA IV und zwei Stück in TBoGT) # Im Mehrspieler-Modus auf dem Higgin’s-Helicopter-Tours-Gelände, Castle Gardens, Algonquin (nicht in TBoGT) # Auf dem Dach der großen Feuerwache in Tudor, Alderney # Auf dem Dach des großen Polizeihauptquartiers in East Holland, Algonquin # Beim Algonquin Heliport, Westminster, Algonquin Trivia * Der Annihilator hat die gleiche Lackierung, wie die Black Hawks der US Border Patrol oder des US Immigration and Custom Enforcement. * Als einziger Hubschrauber im Hauptspiel ist der Annihilator keine Variante des Maverick. * Er ist das einzige Einsatzfahrzeug in Grand Theft Auto IV, das ein Radio besitzt. * In der Betafassung des Spiels fehlte der gelbe mittlere Streifen am Annihilator. Stattdessen hatte er eine andere Lackierung. Ein Bild mit der Lackierung ist in der Galerie unten zu sehen. * Der Annihilator ist zum „Fotografieren“ ungeeignet, da immer das Fadenkreuz sichtbar ist. * In einigen Missionen in The Ballad of Gay Tony sind die Gatling-Repetiergeschütze mit normaler Munition bestückt. * In der Mission Out of Commission bzw. A Revenger’s Tragedy kann man einmalig den Annihilator mit geschlossener Türe sehen (dort, wo die Schützen normalerweise sitzen) * Obwohl der Annihilator auf einem Black Hawk basiert, sitzt der Pilot auf der linken, statt auf der rechten Seite im Cockpit. * Der Annihilator ersetzt den Hunter, welcher zuvor in vier anderen GTA-Spielen (Vice City, San Andreas, inoffiziell in Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories) vorhanden war. * Auch wenn man sowohl den Pilot als auch den Schützen ausgeschaltet hat, fliegt und schießt der Annihilator aufgrund eines Spielfehlers oft noch so lange weiter, bis ihm genug Schaden zugefügt wurde, sodass er abstürzt. Bildergalerie Annihilator GTA IV.png|Ein Annihilator auf dem Rollfeld des FIA Annihilator.png|Der Annihilator von hinten 24.jpg|Die Beta-Lackierung 180px-Annihilator-GTA4-gunfire.jpg|Die Miniguns in Aktion Beta-Annihilator.jpg|Der Beta-Annihilator der annihlator in echt.jpg|Das reale Vorbild des Annihilators 310px-Hunter-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Der Vorgänger des Annihilators en:Annihilator es:Annihilator fi:Annihilator fr:Annihilator nl:Annihilator pl:Annihilator Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Polizeifahrzeuge Kategorie:Hubschrauber